HAuNtEd
by StrawB-32123
Summary: A dark story.... Someone commits suicide...... My first attempt at Horror Warning: Contains blood. Little kids should probably not read this...


-  
  
-  
  
- HAuNtEd ~##~  
  
Hi there! Okay as you may or may not know, I am usually a humor writer. Well, my stories were never supposed to be funny. I was supposed to write Horror and Angst stories, but they were kinda stupid so I went off and wrote Humor.  
  
This is my first attempt at Horror. But my family reckons it's pretty good! I didn't know what to post it as so I just put what it is. If you think it should be different please tell me! Oh yea.... before I forget... I own nothing....  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
I hate him.....  
  
Sure he's nice....  
  
But that gets annoying after a while.....  
  
In other words,  
  
I don't know what it is about him......  
  
But it eats away at me.....  
  
I hate him so much.....  
  
Why does he have to be here?  
  
He's the hero....  
  
But he forgets what is most important......  
  
He wouldn't understand.....  
  
He has the intelligence of a rock.....  
  
Idiot.....  
  
I know it sounds stupid but I wish he would just go jump off a cliff....  
  
Maybe the sharp blow to his thick-skulled head might do him some good.....  
  
Then again, maybe not......  
  
Wait.....  
  
I have a better idea......  
  
How about I jump off the cliff?  
  
Probably won't kill me, but hey, I can dream can't I?  
  
But one thing haunts me.....  
  
Can I trust you?  
  
I'll tell you anyway.....  
  
If I die or kill myself, where will I go?  
  
I mean, even if I go down to hell, I'm sure wonder-boy will find a way to see me again....  
  
And that's the last thing that I want to be doing......  
  
Believe me.....  
  
I can't escape......  
  
It's not fair.....  
  
He walks past me now, cheerful as ever.....  
  
He smiles at me.....  
  
I force a 'smile' onto my face......  
  
As soon as he passes out of my view my smile turns to a sneer-  
  
I mutter some curses under my breath.....  
  
Why couldn't he stay dead?  
  
Why?  
  
I hate him so.......  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
It was 7:00 pm sharp. Bulma was hosting a party in celebration of the defeat of Majin Buu. Everyone was there. Everyone except Goku that is. Late as always.  
  
The adults were joyously chirping away to each other about anything and everything. The children on the other hand, were roaming the over-sized building.  
  
No one notice a dark figure slink away to find a darker place.  
  
~*~  
  
The sound of giggling was emitting from behind the door. A normal person wouldn't be able to hear them from that far away, but then again, he wasn't a normal person. He had slunken away from the crowd, using the darkened bathroom as a secret hide away.  
  
An ugly sneer was plastered on his face as he rocked back and forth on the edge of the bath.  
  
The children.....  
  
He knew them well......  
  
A wicked grin wound its way onto the shadow's face.  
  
Though it quickly faded back to a snarl when the shadow locked eyes with its reflection. A deep growl fought its way out of his throat. He had the sudden urge to punch the mirror. But he held it back.  
  
Instead he brandished a long, sharp blade from his deep pocket.  
  
He raised it to his face.  
  
He then did the unthinkable, and sickeningly dragged the blade down his own face.  
  
He repeated slashing his face over and over again.  
  
He watched as blood poured out into his hands.  
  
He walked over to a wall and wrote something on it.  
  
Smirking with twisted, psychotic satisfaction he stole one last glance at his disfigured reflection before climbing into the tub and stabbing him self through the heart. It was only when his skull hit the bath with a sickening thud that he was........ no more......  
  
~*~  
  
Out in the hall a happily bouncing around Marron, was searching for a bathroom to wash her hands in.  
  
Humming softly to herself she wandered down the dark hall.  
  
At the end of the hall, there was an old door.  
  
She tilted her head to one side. She had never seen that door before.  
  
Her big blue eyes widened with curiosity as she neared the door.  
  
As she turned the handle, a cold shiver ran down her spine.  
  
She shrugged it off and pushed the door open.  
  
What she saw made her let out a strangled scream and fall back in a dead feint.  
  
~*~  
  
Merely minutes later all the guests were crowded around the scene.  
  
Many of the onlookers had broken down into hysterics.  
  
None of them dared near the tub.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile downstairs, Goku had just entered the house.  
  
The place was deserted.  
  
He followed there ki's and in a flash teleported to the solemn gathering.  
  
When he saw what had happened a million different things passed through his mind.  
  
A million emotions dove through his head.  
  
His wavering, half-lidded gaze searched the room.  
  
On the left wall, next to the door, was writing.  
  
It was clearly written in blood, and it read;  
  
I brought this upon myself....  
  
He took one last glance at the tub and, like Marron, fell back into unconsciousness with horror.  
  
~*~  
  
The very next week, a funeral was held. People the dead person knew, came to say their last respects.  
  
Everyone was in very deep mourning.  
  
But the person it hit the hardest ........was Goku.  
  
~*~  
  
No one ever got over the incident.  
  
And no one ever figured out why he did it.  
  
~*~  
  
A few weeks later, Goku was walking through the graveyard.  
  
He stopped when he reached the last one.....  
  
It was still fresh.....  
  
The memory of the disfigured body was still fresh in his mind.....  
  
It haunted him.  
  
He knelt down to the grave and placed some fresh flowers on it.  
  
Having done that he stood back up and whispered into the light wind....  
  
Goodbye Goten.....  
  
~*~  
  
The end?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
